


Всей работы на одну ночь

by Bathilda



Series: Всей работы на одну ночь [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Undercover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Рид отправляется работать под прикрытием - ловить на живца маньяка, убивающего геев





	Всей работы на одну ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All in a Night's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Название:** Всей работы на одну ночь

**Переводчик** **:** Bathilda

**Бета** **:** Великий конспиратор

**Оригинал** **:** "All in a Night's Work" by Lenore; [archiveofourown.org/works/20716](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20716) разрешение имеется

**Размер:** мини, 2968 слов оригинала

**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Рид/НМП, Рид/Хотч

**Категория:** слэш

**Жанр** : романс, ust

**Рейтинг** : R

**Краткое содержание** : Рид отправляется работать под прикрытием - ловить на живца маньяка, убивающего геев

**Примечание** : Название взято из одноименного фильма c Дином Мартином

**Размещение** : запрещено без разрешения переводчика

 

Столик находится в тихом уголке между колонной и большим растением в кадке, и никто не обращает на него внимания, но Спенсер всё равно чувствует себя неловко и не знает, куда девать руки. Он не может положить их на стол, потому что это неприлично, но, если оставить их на коленях, он будет выглядеть как девчонка. И нет, это не оскорбление всех женщин на свете. В конце концов, ему нравятся девушки, и особенно важно помнить об этом сейчас, пока он ждет свидания с тем, с кем он познакомился в Интернете, откликнувшись на объявление: "Успешный мужчина за сорок ищет мужчину от двадцати пяти до сорока лет для кое-чего большего, чем просто приятное свидание".

Местные газеты зовут преступника, на которого охотится команда БАУ, Потрошителем геев — это серийный убийца, убивающий молодых гомосексуалистов в округе Вашингтон. Меньше, чем за три месяца с особой жестокостью убито семь мужчин. Пресса продолжает писать, что убийца выбирает жертв случайно, но Спенсер и его команда знают, что преступления были тщательно спланированы, а каждая жертва намечалась заранее. Убитые были найдены в одежде, в которой пошли бы на свидание, содержимое их желудков указывало на то, что за несколько часов до смерти они ужинали в дорогом ресторане, все они часто просматривали и размещали объявления от частных лиц в местной прессе.

"Гарсия не смогла отследить убийцу, он замёл следы", — сказал Хотч Спенсеру, — "поэтому нам придется ловить подозреваемого на живца. Мы создали объявление, похожее на те, что давали наши жертвы, но нам нужен кто-то, кто сможет пойти на свидание с потенциальным убийцей. Ты готов на это?".

На объявление Спенсера откликнулось много народа, что было удивительно, поскольку к тексту была прикреплена его настоящая фотография. Спенсер всегда считал, что Интернет похож на старшие классы, и поэтому не думал, что им кто-то заинтересуется. Команда просматривала приходящие ему электронные письма: Морган, Эль и Гарсия отвечали, притворяясь им или, точнее, созданной им личностью, Ридом Тайлером. Они исключили всех, кто не предлагал ужин в шикарном ресторане, как это делал преступник.

Сэм Мэтисон, которого ждет Спенсер, точно соответствует профайлу, составленному командой. И он опаздывает уже на двадцать минут, так что Спенсер гадает, появится ли он вообще.

Наконец высокий темноволосый мужчина входит в ресторан и переговаривается с Джей-Джей, которая играет в этот вечер роль администратора. Она показывает на столик, за которым сидит Рид, и, судя по выражению лица, мужчина его узнал. Он улыбается, подходя к столику.

Спенсер вскакивает на ноги, задевая стол, отчего приборы на нём громко звякают.

— Эм-м-м, привет.

— Рид. — Мужчина говорит с едва уловимым южным акцентом, протягивая руку. — Сэм Мэтсон, приятно познакомиться. Прошу прощения за опоздание: меня задержал клиент.

В уголках его глаз — морщинки, а улыбка — обезоруживающе теплая.

Официант приносит меню, и пока Сэм изучает его, Спенсер изучает самого Сэма. Он удивлен тем, что Сэм выглядит точно так же, как на фотографии, которую тот прислал. Джей-Джей предупреждала Спенсера, что в таких ситуациях люди часто совершают безрассудные и отчаянные вещи: посылают свои фото двадцатилетней давности или вообще первую попавшуюся привлекательную фотографию из интернета.

— Здесь есть приличное "Пино Нуар", — говорит Сэм, но Спенсер лишь пожимает плечами. Он не знаток вина.

— Звучит неплохо.

Сэм беседует с сомелье, и вскоре им приносят вино, которое они пробуют с соблюдением всех положенных ритуалов: попробовать, оценить букет, решить, нравится оно им или нет. Между бровями Сэма появляется морщинка, словно ему действительно важно, хорошее им подали вино или нет.

— За новые горизонты. — Сэм поднимает свой бокал и чокается со Спенсером, который, как обычно, кривится от вкуса вина. Он предпочитает пиво.

— Ты аспирант в области клинической психологии, так? — улыбается Сэм. — Как интересно! Я бы хотел узнать об этом поподробнее.

Чем больше правды смешано с ложью, тем легче в неё поверить, и Спенсер начинает рассказывать о том, что он на самом деле делал, когда писал диссертацию по клинической психологии. Сэм подается вперед, внимательно его слушая. Он выглядит уверенным в себе, а дорогой английский костюм сидит на нём, как влитой. Спенсер внезапно смущается, сознавая, что галстук у него съехал вбок, потому что он постоянно дергал его, а рубашка выползла из брюк. Такое уж у него было сложение, и это не он носил одежду, а наоборот, она его. И это определенно были не те наблюдения, которыми должен был заниматься Спенсер. Ему надо анализировать Сэма, а не себя самого. Внимательно следить за тем, как тот себя ведет, попытаться понять, действительно ли тот так уверен в себе и дружелюбен, каким хочет казаться, или нет. Если да, то он и есть убийца, если нет…

Они делают заказ, и Спенсер следует рекомендациям Сэма. Сам он хорошо разбирается только в готовых замороженных блюдах, которые надо греть в микроволновке.

После этого Спенсер почти безудержно болтает о своей работе:

— … Я надеюсь провести дальнейшие исследования, которые помогут мне дописать диссертацию. Связь прослеживается очень четко, и если исследования подтвердят мою гипотезу…

Он переводит дыхание и напоминает себе, что должен собирать информацию, а не выдавать её. И что его коллеги, сидящие в припаркованном на стоянке фургоне, слушают их с Сэмом разговор благодаря вживленному под кожу Спенсеру микрофону.

— А ты занимаешься антиквариатом? Должно быть, это очень интересно.

— Боюсь, Индиана Джонс задал совершенно нереальную планку для моей профессии, — снова улыбается Сэм. — Но я каждый день работаю со старыми и красивыми вещами, которые являются частью истории всего мира, и… в общем, для меня это то, что нужно. — Он делает глоток вина, и на его лице появляется задумчивое выражение. — К примеру, сегодня я задержался из-за того, что встречался с представителем Национального музея античности Пармы. Они купили декоративный золотой нагрудник, который, как они предполагают, принадлежал Нерону и выставлялся в его Золотом доме[1]. Если я помогу им определить, так ли это…

— Это будет сенсационной находкой, — с искренним восторгом говорит Спенсер. — После Damnatio memoriae или же ритуала уничтожения портретов Нерона и всего, что было с ним связано, проведенного в шестьдесят восьмом году нашей эры, осталось очень мало вещей, которые ему принадлежали. — Он опускает голову и добавляет: — Но ты, конечно, сам всё это знаешь. Я не должен…

— Нет-нет, не останавливайся, — отвечает с улыбкой Сэм. — Ты не представляешь, как это приятно — встретить привлекательного молодого человека, который знает историю Рима.

Он смотрит на Спенсера с нескрываемым интересом, и в животе у того разливается тепло. А в голове тут же звучит укоризненный голос Хотча: «Все улики указывают на то, что жертвы пошли с убийцей добровольно. Свидетели, которые были с ними в ресторане, не смогли описать предполагаемого преступника, но никто не помнит никаких ссор или чего-то необычного. Отсюда следует, что убийца — ничем не выделяющийся из толпы обаятельный мужчина, который умеет убеждать жертв пойти с ним туда, куда он хочет».

Спенсер и Сэм ужинают и беседуют, съедают по десерту и выпивают по чашке кофе, и от волнения и еды у Спенсера начинает сводить живот. Чем ближе он к тому, чтобы узнать о Сэме правду, к тому, чем закончится этот ужин, тем больше он нервничает. Сэм настаивает на том, чтобы самому оплатить счет, и они выходят из ресторана.

— Я припарковался вон там, — показывает Спенсер.

Сэм хватает его за запястье и утягивает за угол, в тёмный переулок, где обычно разгружаются машины, подальше от любопытных взглядов.

Спенсер не успевает сказать кодовое слово, которое призовет ему на подмогу дюжину агентов ФБР, — Сэм сцеловывает его, лижет его нижнюю губу, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке. По телу Спенсера проходит дрожь, и он кладет руки Сэму на плечи, прижимается к нему.

"Тебе придется подыграть ему, сделать вид, что ты этого хочешь, чтобы он показал свое истинное лицо".

— Поедем ко мне домой? — спрашивает Сэм и целует шею Спенсера.

— Я знаю одно место… — пищит Спенсер. Сэм отстраняется и недоуменно смотрит на него. Кажется, он хочет настоять на своем варианте, и Спенсер быстро поясняет:

— Я просто пока не готов на…

Сэм криво улыбается и целует его в уголок рта.

— Я понимаю. Не будем спешить.

"Ни при каких обстоятельствах не садись к нему в машину. Это приказ. Делай всё, что угодно, чтобы избежать этого".

— Поедешь за мной?

Спенсер сжимает вытянутые по швам руки, чувствуя, как вспотели его ладони.

Сэм согласно кивает — его не понадобилось убеждать. Спенсер едет в мотель "Розовая ракушка" в пригороде Вирджинии, который этим вечером в полном распоряжении ФБР. На стоянке тихо и пусто, но Спенсер знает, что по всему периметру рассредоточены агенты ФБР.

— Чем я могу помочь? — спрашивает стоящий за стойкой ресепшена Гидеон.

Спенсер старается подавить смущение, напоминая себе, что на самом деле он не собирается проводить ночь с незнакомцем под носом у своего начальника.

— Нам нужна комната.

— Тридцать пять долларов.

Сэм протягивает Гидеону деньги, и тот кладет на стойку ключ.

Номер 11 нашпигован жучками, и от этого Спенсер нервничает ещё больше. Он теребит манжет пиджака и беспомощно смотрит на Сэма.

— Ты часто приходишь сюда, Рид? — озадаченно спрашивает Сэм.

Спенсер знает, что он покраснел, буквально чувствует, как его лицо залило краской.

— Я только недавно узнал об этом месте.

— Да что ты? — Сэм усмехается и, обняв Рида одной рукой за талию, притягивает его себе и целует.

— Не надо волноваться, — низким голосом говорит он чуть позже прямо на ухо Спенсеру, и по спине того бегут мурашки. — Мы не будем делать ничего такого, чего ты не хочешь.

Прижавшись друг к другу, они целуются, медленно, жадно и так долго, что у Спенсера начинают неметь губы. Он не должен так легко поддаваться чарам незнакомца, но тело Спенсера с ним не согласно. Сэм стаскивает с него пиджак и бросает на пол, а потом снимает с него галстук.

— Так лучше, верно? — беззлобно ухмыляется Сэм. Очевидно, эпическая борьба Спенсера с галстуком не осталась незамеченной.

— Идем. — Сэм подводит его к кровати и толкает на матрас.

Несколько секунд он просто стоит, молча глядя на Спенсера, затем снимает свой пиджак, галстук и расстегивает верхние пуговицы рубашки.

Улегшись на кровати рядом со Спенсером, Сэм опирается на локоть и тянется за поцелуем, медленно скользя рукой по телу Спенсера. У того уже стоит, и Сэм кладет ладонь прямо на его член. Он наблюдает за реакцией Спенсера и улыбается, когда тот закусывает губу.

— Тебе нравится, — говорит Сэм все тем же низким, глубоким голосом, в котором смешалось веселье и желание, и Спенсер тяжело сглатывает.

— Ты не хочешь меня связать или что-нибудь в этом духе? — На всякий случай спрашивает Спенсер. У всех жертв были следы веревок на руках и ногах.

Сэм тихо смеется.

— Заманчивое предложение, но нет, я хочу, чтобы ты мог касаться меня.

Он слегка надавливает на член Спенсера, чтобы продемонстрировать, какими приятными могут быть прикосновения, потом убирает руку, снова надавливает, и делает так до тех пор, пока Спенсер не начинает ёрзать под ним, вскидывая вверх бедра и с трудом дыша от возбуждения.

— Да, вот так, Рид. Вот так, — одобрительно бормочет Сэм.

Спенсер чувствует, как ему в бедро упирается напряженный член, и его руки, которые должны бы ему помогать, обретают вдруг собственную волю. Разжав кулаки, он поднимает дрожащую руку и дотрагивается до груди Сэма. Нащупав сосок, он ласкает его через рубашку, и Сэм подается навстречу его прикосновениям. У Спенсера идет кругом голова от осознания того, что он может вызвать у Сэма почти те же чувства, что тот у него, и он дразнит второй сосок. На этот раз Сэм хрипло выдыхает. Рука осмелевшего Спенсера гладит Сэма по ребрам, по животу и спускается ниже.

— О да. — Сэм кладет свою руку поверх ладони Спенсера, не давая тому отстраниться. — Да, так.

Спенсер продолжает гладить его член, и Сэм отводит волосы с его лица и целует.

— Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, как ты красив?

Спенсер делает печальное лицо и отвечает:

— Не помню такого.

— Люди чертовски глупы.

Губами Спенсер чувствует его улыбку.

Сэм расстегивает его рубашку и начинает осыпать тело поцелуями — ключицы, пупок, сосок. Спенсер извивается под этой атакой, и то, что он не знает, куда придется следующий поцелуй, только придает остроты его возбуждению. Когда Спенсер начинает чувствовать себя так, словно его тело объято огнем, и решает, что больше этого не вынесет, Сэм принимается целовать его более прицельно, проводя языком вдоль дорожки волос на его животе и играя с ремнем его брюк. Кровь приливает к члену Спенсера так стремительно и мощно, что на глазах выступают слезы.

Сэм ласкает его, не расстегивая ширинку.

— Я собираюсь тебе отсосать, а потом трахну тебя, хорошо?

"Возможно, что убийца импотент или имеет какое-нибудь другое сексуальное расстройство. Удары ножом для него — замена проникновению, он может получать удовольствие только от этого. Мужчина, которому действительно нужен лишь партнер для секса, — не тот, кого мы ищем".

Сэм — не серийный убийца, это ясно, но Спенсер всё равно не может заставить себя сказать кодовое слово. Сэм, должно быть, чувствует, как он вдруг напрягся, и в свою очередь замирает.

— Что-то не так? Слишком быстро?

Спенсер качает головой и целует его.

— Просто…

Лампа у них над головой подсвечивает лицо Сэма, все его линии и детали, и Спенсер лежит, уставившись на него. Он не верит, что только в эту минуту понял, как Сэм похож на Хотча. Зато это объясняет, почему Спенсер не боялся Сэма, и эта мысль даже немного пугает.

Он закрывает глаза и в последний раз целует Сэма.

— Панамский канал, — говорит Спенсер, выскальзывает из-под Сэма и встает с кровати, застегивая рубашку.

Не глядя Сэму в глаза, он тихо произносит:

— Прости.

Дверь номера с грохотом распахивается, и в комнату врываются агенты ФБР с оружием в руках.

— Вставайте, быстро вставайте с кровати! — командует Сэму Морган.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Сэм подчиняется, встает, подняв руки, и смотрит на Спенсера огромными растерянным глазами: — Что происходит?

— Сэр, вы должны пройти сюда и ответить на несколько вопросов. — Морган отводит Сэма на другую сторону комнаты, а Хотч кладет руку Спенсеру на плечо.

— Пошли.

Холодный воздух действует на Спенсера как пощечина, как шоковая терапия для его разгоряченного тела, и его начинает бить дрожь. Пиджак Спенсера остался в номере, на полу возле кровати, куда его бросил Сэм. При воспоминании об этом Спенсер снова заливается краской и дрожит еще сильнее.

Хотч стягивает с себя пальто и как ни в чем ни бывало накидывает его на Спенсера.

— Я включу в машине печку, — говорит он.

— Он не наш убийца. — Даже голос у Спенсера дрожит, как и он сам, несмотря на все его усилия взять себя в руки.

— Вероятнее всего нет, — с нечитаемым выражением лица отвечает Хотч. — Но нам всё равно надо проверить его алиби, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— Я должен… — Спенсер резко останавливается.

— Нет, — твёрдо говорит Хотч. — Я отвезу тебя домой. С тебя на сегодня хватит.

Теплая машина помогает Спенсеру немного унять дрожь, но им всё ещё владеет нервное возбуждение, ему не сидится на месте и кажется, что он никогда в жизни не заснет. Воспоминания о том, что только что произошло, — руки Сэма, его рот, губы, скользящие по телу Спенсера, — внезапно атакуют его, застают врасплох, и ему становится невыносимо жарко. Пальто Хотча только усугубляет ситуацию: оно пахнет Хотчем — шерстью, туалетной водой и мужской уверенностью в себе. Сэм пах так же, и эти запахи мешаются у Спенсера в голове. Он знает, что ему ещё не скоро удастся все забыть, и это будет нелегко.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — нарушает тишину голос Хотча, и Спенсер вздрагивает.

— Да, — отрывисто отвечает Спенсер, давая понять, что не желает разговаривать на эту тему.

Хотч искоса смотрит на него, но больше ничего не спрашивает. Когда они останавливаются возле дома Спенсера, он предлагает:

— Я могу проводить тебя.

Спенсер качает головой. Мысль о том, что Хотч придет к нему домой, вторгнется в его личное пространство… нет, это будет уже слишком.

— Со мной всё в порядке. Правда. К тому же тебе надо возвращаться и разобраться с…. — Спенсер не может произнести имя Сэма, не перед Хотчем. — Со всем.

Хотч долго и оценивающе смотрит на него, но Спенсер не дожидается его вердикта.

— Увидимся завтра, — говорит он, выходит из машины и направляется к двери.

Спенсер не оглядывается и пару мгновений спустя слышит, как машина за его спиной трогается в путь.

Дома у Спенсера царит тишина, и это ещё больше нервирует его. Он идет на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды, но вспоминает, каков на вкус был рот Сэма — кофе, шоколад и вино. Спенсер резко поворачивается и бредет в спальню, думая о том, что, быть может, ему стоит принять душ. Ему не хочется ничего смывать с себя, но погреться под теплой водой не помешает. К тому же это удобный предлог.

Он снимает одежду и оставляет ее на полу, затем включает настолько горячую воду, насколько это возможно, и становится под душ.

Плеснув в лицо водой, он намыливает руки.

Его член, всё ещё напряженный, болезненно ноет, и Спенсер не медлит.

"Я собираюсь тебе отсосать, а потом трахну тебя, хорошо?"

Представляя это, Спенсер обхватывает член ладонью, но этого недостаточно. Кое-чего не хватает, и он заводит вторую руку за спину. Он такого никогда не делал, и сейчас ему неловко и неудобно, но когда он обводит свой анус пальцем и проталкивает его внутрь, Спенсера с головой захлестывает обжигающая волна наслаждения. Он толкается вперед, в свой сжатый кулак, а затем назад, насаживаясь на палец, — замкнутый круг острого удовольствия. Перед его закрытыми глазами проносятся картины — он представляет себя то с Сэмом, то с Хотчем, и когда Спенсер кончает, ему становится не по себе. Никогда в жизни его так не беспокоил собственный оргазм.

Потом он укутывается, как только может: спортивные штаны, шерстяные носки, свитер — максимально прикрывает свое тело, словно это может ослабить его желание.

Устроившись в кресле, он включает настольную лампу и открывает папку с делом. Внутри фотографии, отчеты с места преступления, показания свидетелей — целый океан данных. Спенсер слегка хмурится, листая страницы, пытаясь увидеть то, что пропустил в первый раз. Он делает то, что получается у него лучшего всего, — ищет связи.

 

 

[1] Дворцово-парковый комплекс в Риме, начатый постройкой после разрушительного пожара 64 года н.э.


End file.
